


Grand Hotel

by ScarletteStar1



Series: I WILL FIND YOU- AU and Canon Divergent Stories about OTPs Reaching Across Time and Space To Be Where They Belong [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, a little on the angsty side, but also sort of fluffy, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: They kissed with heat and longing. They kissed deep and messy and hard, the way teenagers kiss when they have to say good night but they don’t want to because they can’t fathom that they will be together again the next morning in just a few hours. They kissed until they tasted salt, and even then they didn’t stop. They kissed through their tears.Professor Cormier meets her favorite student in a swanky hotel for a night of make up sex. . .





	Grand Hotel

“There is nothing on this bitch of a planet better than make up sex,” Cosima said. She was trying to catch her breath, lying on her back. “Especially when it is in a fancy hotel. Do you think room service is still available?”

“I’m certain it is, but Cosima,” Delphine said. “Please try to understand, this does not change anything.” 

“Ok, whatever,” Cosima sighed. “But right now I want a turkey club. And fries. And a huge slice of cake. And then I want you again and again.” She rolled over onto her stomach and slithered toward the bedside table to search for her glasses and the menu. “What do you want?” 

“How about a Cabernet and the cheese plate?”

“So refined,” Cosima said and winked before she slipped her glasses back onto her face. Delphine sat up in the bed and hugged the sheet to her chest. She watched Cosima open the menu and study it. 

“And so studious you are,” she said with a smile. She patted Cosima’s thigh. 

“Yeah, well, you’ve got to be studious otherwise teacher isn’t hot for student, right?”

“Oh my gosh,” Delphine laughed and rolled her eyes. 

The food came and Cosima put on one of the white, fluffy robes to receive it from the door, but then they wheeled the cart straight back to the bed. She shucked off the robe and climbed back into bed. They ate naked in bed. Delphine stole one of her fries. “I saw that,” Cosima said. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Delphine said and fed her an enormous blackberry off of the cheese plate. Her fingers lingered on Cosima’s lips and then she leaned over and kissed her so the juice from the berry gushed between their mouths. Sated, they wrapped their arms around one another and sunk back into the pillows. 

“This place is pretty swanky. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced sheets so soft in my life.”

“It is grand, yes. And any sheets would be nicer than those slices of sandpaper you sleep on.”

“Hey now! My hemp blend sheets are luxurious in their own right.” Cosima playfully nudged Delphine. “How much time do you have?” Cosima asked. 

“I can stay the night,” Delphine said. “Ferdinand is away until tomorrow evening.”

“Mmmm. That sounds nice. But I wish that sentence stopped after you said he’s away, or that you said he’s away and he’s never coming back.”

“Cosima,” Delphine said in a warning tone. She sighed heavily. Cosima felt Delphine’s breath, hot and scented with ripe berries, on her breast. 

“I know. I know,” Cosima sighed in return. “Should we take a bath in that massive tub in there? It looked like there were some exotic, scented soaps and bubble baths.”

“That would be lovely, but it is also nice to stay right here, no?” Delphine swirled her tongue against Cosima’s neck and stroked her hand up and down over her ribs. Cosima turned her face to catch Delphine’s lips and kissed her. They kissed with heat and longing. They kissed deep and messy and hard, the way teenagers kiss when they have to say good night but they don’t want to because they can’t fathom that they will be together again the next morning in just a few hours. They kissed until they tasted salt, and even then they didn’t stop. They kissed through their tears. 

“How many other students are you fucking,” Cosima finally said with a sniffle and a bitter little push of her glasses up her nose. 

“None! There has never been anyone else besides you! You know this! How dare you even ask?”

Cosima gulped back a sob and looked wildly around the room. Her piece of chocolate cake still sat, untouched, on top of the cart. It was garnished with a dollop of cream that was the most startling white color, and a sprig of mint. She thought of when they first met a year ago, when she first took Professor Cormier’s Advanced Concepts in Genetic Epidemiology. She thought of how she would have walked over to the cart and stuck her fingers into the sweet plate and then smeared it all over the older, but diminutive blonde and then eaten her senseless with the taste of cream and chocolate flooding her like a force of nature. Now she could only wipe at her face and whimper, “I don’t know if I can keep doing this. Delphine, I love you. But I don’t know if I can keep doing this.”

“I know,” Delphine said and cradled Cosima’s head against her chest. “We will find our way.”

“But you won’t leave him?”

“No.”

“But don’t you love me?”

“Cosima, you know I love you.”

“Then isn’t it our fate to be together? If we love each other how can you go back to him? I know you don’t love him.” 

“You silly girl,” Delphine said tenderly. She stroked Cosima’s forearm, over her tattoo of the chambered nautilus. “Have I taught you nothing at all?” Delphine whispered as she kissed Cosima’s lips and chin. “We are scientists. We believe in facts, evidence, hard truths. We do not put out trust in fate.” 

“What about love then, Delphine?” Cosima asked. “Because the fact is, the hard truth as you call it, is that I love you and every moment we are apart it feels as though my lungs are filling with something toxic and ugly that makes it impossible for me to breathe. But when I am with you, it’s like the air is pure and I feel alive.” 

“Cosima, tonight you will sleep in my arms. And tomorrow we will figure out how to get through tomorrow. This is the best I can do right now.” Delphine laced her fingers into Cosima’s. “I am trying. He would kill me if he knew I was here, but I am here. For you. Please understand. Please be here with me, in my arms.”

Cosima took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She held the air in her lungs until her chest burned and then said, “If that son of a bitch ever puts a finger on you again, I will personally destroy him. End of story.” She wiggled out of Delphine’s embrace and threw off the covers. She got out of bed and walked across the room to the mini bar. “There’s some top shelf shit over here. You want anything?” She asked as she picked up a bottle of bourbon and opened it. She didn’t bother to pour it into a glass, but brought the bottle straight to her lips and took a long slug. 

“Since when have you drunk bourbon?” 

“Since you broke my heart,” Cosima said, but she smiled a little and tilted her hip up as she said it. There was a small arrangement of fresh flowers on a table. She plucked out an orange Gerber daisy and stuck it behind her ear. She ran her tongue around the rim of the bottle and winked at Delphine before taking another sip. 

“You are fucking gorgeous. You know that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I am going straight to hell for loving you the way I do. You know that too?” Delphine grinned.

“I hear there is a tunnel under the pool straight to the Devil’s chamber. We could go for a swim and then see if we can get an audience with his majesty if you like, but as scientists, I’m not sure we believe in him, so. . .” 

“I think I will settle for getting you into that tub in there,” Delphine said. She got out of bed and started toward the bathroom. As she passed Cosima, she paused. The two women stood, naked, toe to toe. “I’m going to go draw the bath.”

“Okay. Sounds like a plan.” Cosima said and put a hand on Delphine’s hip. “And then you’ll hold me all night?”

“All night.” Delphine stepped in closer to Cosima. Their breasts pressed up against each other. Their hip bones collided gently. 

“Tell me one more time,” Cosima whispered. 

“Je t’aime,” Delphine whispered in return. She kissed Cosima’s shoulder then continued walking to fill the tub. 

“I love you too,” Cosima said as she heard the water start to run.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I live for comments so feel free to say hello. This is my very first Orphan Black fic, although I've watched the series four times now... xoxoxo!!


End file.
